


Freshman and Milkshakes

by ctumblr413



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, M/M, Yaoi, time period au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctumblr413/pseuds/ctumblr413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a 1950's AU, Gon Freecs is new to high school. On his first day, he meets a mysterious boy his age which a lot of people in his new town call him 'Snake Eye Zoldyck'. What will happen to the two boys?  Will romance blossom? or will social ques get to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late

“Aunt Mito! You’re messing up my hair!” 

“Sorry sweetie, you just look so cute with your hair down.”

Gon Freecss, 14 years old is starting high school today and he wants to make a good impression with the rest of the kids. It was the 1950’s and he wanted be as cool as everyone else. But right now, Gon wasn't exactly the coolest guy around, he had on suspenders a button up shirt and round thick glasses and shorts.

Gon ran to the bus stop as soon as his legs could let him. Lucky he had made there on time.

When he had gotten to the school the bell had rung, and Gon was late. Gon ran into the building huffing and puffing and desperately look for his class. after around 5 minutes searching he found his first period. 

Gon sweated bullets outside of his classroom, he wondered if he should skip this class, since he was so afraid of going inside because he was late and he was embarrassed of the other kids laughing at him.

He soon mustered enough courage to walk in but as soon as he did, the children busted out laughing. “You're late.” the teacher said sternly. Gon looked down, sweating and all “I'm sorry, I….” Gon tried to say.

“Just take your seat.”

“Yes sir.”

Gon walked towards an empty seat and sat there. Gon placed his head on his hand and sighed. 

The student next to him looked at Gon with slight disgust. Gon was pretty much the stereotypical poindexter and this kid wanted none of it. The student wondered why Gon had to sit next to him? This loser kid that walks in late and doesn't seem to care, but then again,this particular student did it all the time.


	2. Encounter

Gon stepped on the lunch line to take his food and find a place to sit soon after, Gon looked around the lunch room, he felt scared. All of the older much stronger upperclassmen intimidated him, he sure didn't want to get into a scrap with them, that was for sure.

Gon sat down at a empty table, and picked up his sandwich and began to eat but before he could put it in his mouth a gang of much older boys came up to Gon and slammed their fist on the table.

“Get lost kid.” the older boy says. Gon hesitantly looks up at the upperclassman slightly shaken at the burst of violence. “Hey!? Didn't ya hear me kid? I said GET LOST.” said the bully.

“HEY. Leave him be!”

You could hear a voice from halfway across the room. Gon turned his head and so did the boys to see a small boy with silver hair and fierce blue eyes yelling for the other boys to leave Gon alone. Wait, this kid was familiar, has he seen him before?

The kid walked towards the table steady, and slow. With a somewhat dark aura surrounding him.

“Leave the kid be.” said the kid up close to the bully. Gon examined the kid, he had a black leather jacket with zippers, leather pants with black combat boots. He also had on a dark purple tank top underneath and his hair was messy. Gon felt a little nervous around him but, also safe.

“Screw this,” said one of the bullies “That’s Snake Eye Zoldyck! I’m out of here!” And he soon ran away along with his other buddies.

Gon Looked up at the silver haired boy with admiration. This kid appeared to be Gon’s age but yet didn't break a sweat standing up to those bullies. “I…” Gon stuttered, the leather clad boy looked down at Gon as if saying with expression ‘What do you want kid?’

Gon sweated again shaking and all, he wanted to say thank you but as soon as Gon looked back up the boy wasn't there.

Who was this mysterious boy and why did people call him Snake Eye Zoldyck?


	3. New Friends

Gon was at home for the night. He couldn't get this boy out of his head. Gon soaked in the bathtub playing with his rubber duckie he had since he was a small child. Whenever he felt troubled he would play with it and squeaked it. Gon sighed.

Gon squeaked the toy but he still couldn't get this kid out of his mind. All day he thought about how he stood up for Gon….No one has ever done that for him before….

Gon sighed again and glanced up at the bathroom mirror, he then saw his face turned a light shade of red? Was the bath water getting too hot for him? Gon quickly jumped out of the tub and into his towel. Gon patted his face and shook the feeling off. This weird feeling that made his face burn with slight embarrassment.

(Later that night)

Gon sat on his bed, he read one of his favorite comics and sighed. Yup, still couldn't get this boy out of his head….what was he to do? He put the book down and plopped down on the soft surface below him. 

‘He is handsome….’ Gon thought. “GAH! What am I thinking! He’s a guy! What the heck is wrong with me?” Gon blushed fiercely. Gon tossed and turned as he thought of the silver haired boy. Those eyes….so deep and mysterious, yet so enticing.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Gon? Is everything ok?” his aunt asked through his bedroom door. Gon’s heart raced a mile a minute ‘Did she hear what I said before?’ Gon thought.

“I’m fine Aunt Mito!”

“Ok just checking dear, good night.”

“Good night….” and with that Gon turned off his lamp and headed to dream land, probably dreaming of his new night and shining armour.

(Next day)

Gon arrived on time this time and happily waited instruction. When the bell had rung, it meant that any students arriving at this time would be deemed tardy.

“Sorry I’m late teach.” the entire class looked in the direction of the door. A boy clad in leather biker jacket with a toothpick in his mouth nonchalantly spitted out the wooden spear some place else .

“Just take your seat Zoldyck.” said the teacher. ‘Zoldyck…?’ Gon thought immediately. Was this going to be a habit? That Zoldyck kid walking in late?

The entire class went silent as if to not upset the leather clad boy. The school feared the young teen as he was known for causing mayhem in his wake, you pissed him off that's the end of you. No one dared get on his bad side.

Gon looked up at the teacher then back at the boy. Gon then felt himself blush. What was this, embarrassment? No, nothing really happened to him. It's the beginning of the day. Is Gon sick? No he felt fine.

Love?

“Ok class dont forget the homework.” The teacher announced ‘Homework?! How long was I staring at Zoldyck?!’

Gon nervously scattered his belongings and had clumsily dropped some…..right in front of Zoldyck. How embarrassing…

Gon bent down to retrieve his things and then peered up at Zoldyck. The boy’s deep blue eyes filled with darkness and his face frowned and uninterested all the same. “I-I…” Gon stuttered.

Zoldyck smirked, ‘What a square…’ he thought. Aw well couldn't be helped. Zoldyck quickly looked around for any students and quickly picked up Gon’s things and set them on his desk. “Keep your mouth shut, got it poindexter?” Zoldyck said, Gon nervously shook his head up and down indicating ‘Ok I promise.’

(Later that day)

 

Gon sat alone again into the lunchroom. Gon picked at his food feeling all lonely.

“Kurapika that’s swell! So you are like a girl?” an older student said to a feminine looking boy walking with him.  
“Shut up Leorio… I am not a female obviously. This job is all they had.” the feminine boy Gon assumed to be Kurapika said to the taller student.

“Ah whatever, you still look like a doll to me!~” Leorio said laughing. Kurapika brushed a strand of hair out of his face, blushing “Shut up Leorio…”

Gon examined the two friends as they went to sit down at a table and eat their lunch. Gon then had an idea, they seemed interesting, and quite frankly nice so Gon got up from his lonely table and picked up his lunch and headed to their table.

“Hi!” Gon said happily. The pair looked at the younger student, ‘What a square….’ They thought just by looking at Gon.

“Can I sit with you two?” Gon asked, Leorio scoffed “Get lo-” 

“Sure you can.” Kurapika said sweetly. And Gon did just that. Leorio scoffed again, not wanted to sit next to a poindexter. Gon smiled sweetly chomping down on his PB&J sandwich.

“So what’s you’re name?” Kurapika asked nicely. Gon had a mouth full of food but carefully swallowed it so he could answer the student’s question “I’m Gon Freecs!” 

Kurapika giggled “Nice to meet you Gon, I’m Kurapika,” Kurapika said and quickly raised a hand in Leorio’s direction “And this is Leorio.” he finished. 

“Swell! So what grade are you two in?” Gon asked.

“11th grade.” Kurapika answered all of Gon’s questions. Leorio then scrunched up his nose frowning “What grade are you in?” Leorio asked meanly.

“9th…” Gon said starting to lose his confidence. Leorio smirk mischievously “So you’re a freshie!” Gon sunken in his chair, yes freshman…

Kurapika then turned his attention to his mean friend “Leorio, you do realize we were once freshman too?” Kurapika pointed out sitting closer to Gon. Leorio then put his finger on his chin “Ah yes I remember those days…” Kurapika then face palmed “Leorio, that was just 3 years ago.” Kurapika said making Leorio sound like an old man reminiscing about the old days.

“S-Shut up! I know what you’re referring to and it's stupid of you to say so!” Leorio exclaimed. Kurapika smirked and chuckled a bit at his friends reaction. Gon only looked on as the two bickered back and forth ‘Are they always like this?’ Gon thought.


	4. Strawberry Milkshake

Gon and his new friends had stopped at a local diner. It was the local hang out and most people from Gon’s school were there. There were teenagers sitting and some dancing in the empty space of the restaurant, music and waitresses on roller skates took each table’s orders.

“Wow neat o!” Gon said as his eyes glistened through his thick glasses. ‘So this is what it’s like to be a teenager?’ Gon thought. Kurapika had walked off to the counter to say hello to the clerk behind it. Gon looked at Kurapika and a look of confusion plastered his face “Leorio, where is he off to?”

“He works here.” 

Gon put a finger to his chin ‘Really?’ he thought. Gon shrugged and sat down with Leorio. All you could here are the beats of doo wop in the air as the awkward silence between the two patiently waiting for the third friend to return and hopefully take their order. 

“M-May I take your order?”

Gon and Leorio look up at the person waiting them. They were shocked, especially Leorio. Leorio felt his face lit up with red as he saw his friend dressed up in a period appropriate attire. On rollerskates, with his hand on his hip holding a menu.

“K-Kurapika?! Is that you?!” Leorio asked. Of course Kurapika wasn't wearing a skirt like the rest of the staff (which were only woman except for Kurapika) Kurapika mainly had on a apron a 50’s style cap and white pants and white button up shirt. 

“Yes you idiot...of course it’s me!” Kurapika sighed “What do you want to eat?”

Gon looked down at the menu and scanned it carefully, “Hmm...The burgers sound yummy! I think I’ll get that Kurapika!” Gon said happily. “Oh! And a milkshake! Strawberry please?” Gon added.

“And you Leorio?” Kurapika said as he wrote down Gon’s order. 

“Get me the usual.” Leorio said. Kurapika wrote that down quickly. “Ok, For Gon that’s gonna be 10 cents and Leorio, 5 cents that ok?” Kurapika explained. Gon shook his head yes and Leorio gave a thumbs up. Kurapika nodded and skated to the back of the restaurant.  
Gon and Leorio’s food had arrived, and Gon chomped down on his cheeseburger and happily slurped his milkshake. ‘Milkshake? This would be even better if I had someone to share it with…’ Gon thought dreamily. Blushing at the thought.

The crowd started to quiet down as the door jingles stopped jingling. Silver hair went past the door, deep blue eyes looking around. Gon cocked his head to the side at Leorio as he looked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Gon turned his head towards said direction, his heart then started to pick up the pace as he stared at the boy walking towards the counter.

Zoldyck…

If Gon had the ability to form hearts in his eyes he would. Gon’s face turned red as he looked back down at his food and fiddled with his napkin next to his burger. ‘I have to talk to him….~’ Gon thought. 

Gon shakely scooted out of his seat, but before even had the opportunity to stand up, a girl walked towards the silver haired boy sitting at the counter. What?

Gon soon halted any other movements. 

“Hi Killua.~” The girl said. Killua? That was his name? How mysterious… 

Gon balled his hand into a fist, the fact the someone got to Killua before him? He felt, just not right...What is this feeling? 

Jealousy?

The girl twirled her short curly hair “Wanna dance?” Killua looked at her and smirked.

“Don’t think so, Dancing ain't for me.” KIllua said taking a sip of his milkshake, chocolate to be exact. The girl pouted a bit but contained her composer “Is it true what everybody says about you? That you're a venomous snake? So to speak?” The girl giggled through her teeth. Killua raised an eyebrow averting his eyes to her “”Venomous snake?” he chuckled a bit assuming it was a joke.

“Everyone talks about you ya know?” Who was this girl? And why was she getting personal? Killua sighed trying his best not to lose his patience.

“What’s it to you doll?” Killua asked.

By this time Gon was sitting peering at the conversation before him.’Get lost already….!’ he said in his mind, wanting the girl to get going and move on so that Gon can talk to him.

The girl pouted harder and stomped her foot “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Killua looked in her direction “Hmm?”

She then walked off, leaving Killua confused yet relieved. 

‘This is my chance!’ Gon said in his mind. Gon slowly stood up and walked towards the leather clad boy. Gon swallowing in nervousness, put one foot in front of the other. ‘Steady Gon, relax…’

Killua looked into space slurping his chocolate milkshake, he didn't even notice Gon walking towards him.


	5. Hi?

Gon walked steadily, almost looking like a penguin. Killua had finally risen from his trance from staring at the clock and looked in Gon’s direction.

Killua looked confused and cocked his head to the side ‘This kid again? What’s he doing here?...And whats with that strange walk?’ Killua sighed.

Gon shut his eyes tight “H-Hi….” Gon had managed to release from his mouth. Killua raised an eyebrow and lowered another.

Silence.

“Hi?”

Gon lifted an eyelid, ‘H-He said hi to me!’ Gon thought. Gon quickly cupped his hands over his mouth, and then released his lips when he saw Killua’s eyes widen.

“Uh um...So...hi?” Gon stuttered awkwardly. Killua then tried his best to hold in a laugh. Gon then looked down in defeat.

“Hey what’s with ya kid?” Killua asked. Gon peeked up to Killua’s face. Huh?

“First you say hi to me and now you’re mr. sad eyes?” Killua explained “Man, you really are a square.” Killua placed his hands on his hips and chuckled a bit. Gon was about to head for the exit until…

“Hey kid, where are ya going? You actually got me interested…” Killua said rubbing his chin.

A mental party went on in Gon’s mind, ‘Me? Get KIllua interested?’ Gon asked mentally, how could that be? Killua then got up from his chair and walked towards the shy boy.

Killua then peered around to see if anyone is looking, Killua then got closer and closer until Gon could feel Killua’s warm and sugar coated breath on his shoulder.

“So, what’s shaking, baby?” Killua whispered seductively in Gon’s red ear. Killua long eyelashes almost touching his bottom eyelids, his eyes deep with excitement and a bit of lust. Gon had his eyes wide open, he couldn't believe it, Killua had called him baby.

‘Relax Gon! Don’t goof up on this!’ Gon said mentally. Gon then heard the other boy chuckle in his ear. 

Killua then backed away and patted on Gon’s shoulder “So what’s ya name poindexter?” Killua asked. His name?

“G-Gon….” Gon stuttered. KIllua looked at the boy, up and down. “Heh, so what makes ya wanna hang with a guy like me?” Killua said walking towards the jukebox and leaning on the wall, arms cross like the tough boy he is.

Gon swallowed and looked down as he spoke “I w-wanted to….thank you for standing up for me….” Killua opened one eye to meet Gon’s hazel ones.

Killua sighed, a slight shade of pink brushing his cheeks “Don’t sweat it kid.”

After that answer there was silence. 

Killua closed his eyes again and Gon fidgeted in place. Until a couple minutes later KIllua walked back to the boy and whispered in his ear again. “Wanna ditch this place?”

Gon hesitated at first at the answer, but then spoke up “Y-Yea…” he stuttered. Gon then made a mad dash back to his table and grabbed his money and set it on the table for Kurapika to pick up later. Leorio quickly looked up at the boy “Hey where are ya off to?” 

“Can’t talk gotta go!” And Gon did just that. Leaving Leorio speechless, Kurapika ten skated to the table and took the money “Where is he off to in such haste?” 

(Later that day)

Gon walked carefully walked with Killua out of the restaurant. He didn't know where Killua was taking him but he felt excited, thrilled.

An hour later, or so Gon assumed it was an hour. They had arrived at a mansion? Gon looked up from gasping his breath, What’s this? Killua then turned on his heel to meet Gon’s eyes “So this is it.” Killua said, Gon huffed in response and examined the boy, ‘He’s not even breaking a sweat!’

“Wait, is this your house?” Gon asked breathlessly. Killua nodded and took out his key and unlocked the door. Gon then began to wonder ‘Why did we walk all the way from town to here?!’ Then Gon remembers that Killua isn't old enough to drive.

“Yea I can drive but i do that shit on the weekends.” Killua spoke up walking in. Gon’s eyes went wide ‘Wait….this 14 year old can drive?! AND HE SWEARED!’

“So what ya think?” Killua asked Gon looked up at the ceiling, it was huge! Gon looked back down at Killua and smiled “It’s amazing!” Gon answers. Killua then tries to hide a blush.

“Yea, yea whatever….Let’s go up to my room.” Killua says. Gon follows and examines the boy once more ‘Killua isn't as scary as people put him out to be…’

The door creaks open, the front door. Gon and Killua both quickly turn to see the door progressively get wider “Crap! Hide!” Killua then grabs Gon’s arm and shoves him in the coat closet. “Keep quiet got that?” Killua quickly said while raising a finger to his lips. And then quickly slammed the closet door.

Gon stood in there sighing ‘Why am I in here?’ he thought.

“Kil.” an emotionless voice said coming through the door. Killua stood in the foyer hands behind his back. “Yes illu?” Killua shockingly says sweetly. His older brother Illumi walked further inside of the mansion and sniffed the air. “It smells different in here Kil.”

‘Oh fuck! Illumi’s senses are starting to tingle!’ Killua mentally yelled. “Different? How so?” Killua asked.

Illumi set his stuff down on the floor and continued to sniff, like a dog looking for drugs in an accused household. “Kil, is someone else here?” Illumi asked cocking his head to the side.

“No.”

“You’re lying to me Kil, you know how I feel about that.”

“I’m not.”

“Kil, don't play this game with me.”  
Illumi reached towards Killua, Killua began to back away sweat evident on his forehead. “Kil, don’t back away. If you move i’ll kill whoever is in this house.” KIllua began to sweat more.

Gon sure as hell heard that ‘KILL?!’ he mentally screamed. He shut his eyes tight and held his mouth shut, sweating bullets.

“Where is this person Kil? Who are they to you? A girlfriend? A friend?” Illumi began “You’re not allowed to have such relationships. I said s-”

“WHAT IF I DO WANT THOSE KIND OF RELATIONSHIPS HUH?!” Killua yelled shutting his eyes tight.

“Don’t raise your voice at m-”

“JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ILLUMI!” Killua screamed.

“That’s it, I’m punishing you.” Illumi began “Go to your room, I’ll find this person myself.”

KIllua then shot open his eyes ‘Look for Gon? Oh no…’ Killua thought. What was he going to do? If Illumi found out about Gon then game over.

Gon at this point on the verge of tears ‘What if his brother was serious? Oh no…’ Gon tried his best to keep quiet but he wanted to scream for help so badly.

Killua then snapped out of his shock and grabbed Illumi’s arm “W-Wait! Illu! Dont! I promise there’s no one here…” Killua lyed.

Illumi looked at his little brother with soulless eyes “Kil, you know what happens if you’re lying.” Killua nodded frantically, fear evident in his ocean colored eyes. Illumi then turned for the coat closet. Crap!

Killua franticly tried to think of something “Illu! I had an awesome day at school! Don’t you want to hear about it?” Killua asked loudly.

Illumi then turned his attention to his adorable little brother “Yes, tell me.” Illumi smiled, but looked a tad bit creepy. Killua mentally cringed ‘Don’t smile…’

“I-It was great!” Killua smiled wide acting out of character. Illumi cocked his head to side “Yes indeed tell me.”

‘Crap! What am I supposed to say?!’ Killua sighed in his head, he then saw from the corner of his eye that closet door started to open. Killua’s eyes widen. ‘Dumb kid! What’s he doing?!’

“Kil,”

‘Shit! He found me out!’ Killua mentally cursed.

“What are you looking at?” Illumi was just about to turn his head towards Gon’s direction. 

“Illumi! Look my way!” Killua spat out, he didn't know what else to say. “W-Wanna watch TV?” Killua finally asked.

Illumi loved the idea of watching TV with his beloved brother “Yes.”

Gon peered out of the closet to check if anyone was there. Killua looked back at the closet and saw Gon’s head peeking from the door. Killua stuck his tongue out winked at him.

Gon felt his heart beat faster, he blushed and quickly made a mad dash to the front door and left.


	6. Jealousy

(Next day)

Leorio, Gon and Kurapika were outside eating their lunches today. It’s a beautiful day and they figured why not? Gon chomped on his chicken and cheese sandwich while Kurapika conversed with Leorio.

“That test was awful...I’m pretty sure I flunked it…” Leorio said slumping in his seat. Kurapika rolled his grey eyes “Leorio, maybe it’s because you didn't study?” Kurapika said taking a bite out of his salad.

“I did study…” Leorio mumbled under his voice. Then he turned his attention to Gon “So freshie, where did you run off to yesterday?” Gon swallowed his food. “I went off with Killua!” he said happily. Blushing at the thought.

“Huh? You mean Snake Eye?!” Leorio exclaimed in disbelief. Kurapika made a sound and chuckled “He isn't that bad Leorio, he’s probably going through something at home.” said Kurapika.

“Going through something everyday? He doesn’t talk to anyone-”

“That’s where you’re wrong Leorio, he talked to Gon at my restaurant yesterday.” Kurapika interrupted. Leorio put his finger on his chin “Well….H-How do you know?”

“When I was busing tables I saw him and Killua conversating. They seem to get along quite so.” Kurapika said taking another bite of his salad. Leorio scoffed, Gon blushed once more.

“Know it all…” Leorio mumbled which Kurapika caught “Hey, I was only observing.” Kurapika said calmly taking a sip of his milk.

Gon began to laugh “Haha! You two are like an old married couple! Nagging and bickering with each other!” Kurapika and Leorio’s face lit up with bright red simultaneously.

“We do not!” The both say in unison. Gon only giggled in response.

“Of course I’ll go with you!” a girl yelled at a boy following a hug.

The three boys look in the couple’s direction “Oh she must be talking about the dance.” Leorio said. Gon looked at Leorio “Dance?” Leorio nodded.

‘Dance? It must be homecoming season so soon…’ Gon thought. Kurapika then turned to Leorio “But I don’t have a date!” Leorio wined. Kurapika then looked down, blushing.

“You don’t?” Kurapika asked shyly.

“No.”

Kurapika and Leorio stayed silent for a couple of minutes. “Leo-”

*RINGGGGGG!*

The period was over and it was time for the three to go back to class. ‘Damn it….’ Kurapika cursed in his head ‘I wanted to ask Leorio to the dance, guess I have to ask him later after school….’

(After school)

“Kurapika!” Gon exclaimed “You're not in your uniform!” Kurapika chuckled “No Gon, I’m off today.”

Then a pretty waitress came to the boy’s table to take their order. “May I take your order?” she asked, Leorio practically drooled when he saw the girl, she looked like something off of a pin-up picture.

“B-Burger and fries please?~” said Leorio. Kurapika examined his friend. Why was Leorio drooling like that? It made Kurapika mad. Gon looked at the two friends Kurapika glaring daggers at the pretty girl and Leorio drooling all over her.

Gon then noticed something in Kurapika’s eyes, they’re…..red?! Gon thought for a moment is Kurapika really that angry.

“LEORIO.” 

The whole diner turned their attention to Kurapika. Kurapika sweated a bit with his eyes shut.

“Yea Kurapika?” Leorio said calmly asked. Kurapika balled his hand into a fist “You’re such a pig…” Kurapika mumbled under a hitched voice.

“Aw come on! Don’t be square! I wasn’t doin-”

“Get bent Leorio!” Kurapika then stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Leorio soon ran after the blonde boy, and poor Gon sat there confused.

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Leorio asked. Kurapika stood in front of him crossed armed and all. “Like you would listen…” Kurapika looked away from the other and Leorio scratched his head.

“You were fine seconds ago? What’s bugging you Kurapika?” Kurapika rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to be such a perv all the time?” Kurapika answered.

Huh? Leorio didn’t know what he was talking about, he always acted like this and Kurapika never mined before.

“Kurapika…..are you….jealous?”

“Of course not.”

“Oh my gosh, you sure are!” Leorio said in a teasing voice. “Shut up Leorio.” Kurapika answered.

“Someone has a green monster on there back!” Leorio said tickling his neck as if imitating such monster “L-Leorio! Stop!” Kurapika laughed as he was easily ticklish. Kurapika laughed his ass off “Leorio please s-stop! W-We’re in public! Hahahaha!” Kurapika squirmed around people on the street staring at the two, but Leorio didn't care he wanted to tickle Kurapika, he never had before and now was his chance.

Whispers circled the street “Are they homos?” a woman asked her friend as she tried her best not to be noticed.

“L-Leorio! S-stop!” Kurapika cried out. As tears formed in his eyes. 

“Not until you admit you were jealous!” Leorio exclaimed. Kurapika blushed furiously and had managed to catch his breath.

“F-Fine I was jealous….” Kurapika breathed. “I’m sorry Leorio…”

Leorio scratched the back of his head “There’s no need to be jealous Kurapika, you’ll always be…” Leorio then stopped himself, Was he really about to confess? Leorio’s entire face turned red. Kurapika saw the red in leorio’s face and giggled.

“I know Leorio…” Kurapika said calmly.


	7. Rejection

Killua sat in his room. he puffed a cigarette and blowed the some from his nostrils and mouth. Illumi was the only one who knew that Killua smoked whenever he was stressed, Illumi hated it but everyone was doing it including his father so he thought it was ok.

Anyway as Killua smoked the tobacco, his head laid on the soft pillow. legs spread across the bed. Killua only thought for that period of time, thinking contently of the events from yesterday.

‘Was Illu really going to kill that kid? he did nothing wrong….in fact it was my fault…’ Killua thought.

Killua turned on his bed, cigarette still in his mouth and as the smoke swirled in the air. Killua took it it out of his mouth and sighed. “I'm feeling pretty damn hungry…” he says to himself and gets up and heads for the kitchen downstairs.

“Illu?” Killua called out. “Where could he be?” Killua then starting to lose his patience “Illumi?! Ugh!” Killua said. He then heard the door jiggle open. ‘Ugh, finally.’

Killua stood at the kitchen tapping his foot, arms crossed. “Just where have-”

“Big brother!” said a girly voice. as she ran to her older brother. Killua’s eyes widen and he opened his arms “Alluka! it's you!” 

“How was school?” Killua said hugging her. She smiled sweetly “Great!” she answered sweetly.

Killua smiled. he loved his sister with all of his heart. she was the only one in his family that he truly cared about.

(Somewhere else)

Gon and his Aunt where currently having dinner. Gon went on and on about what happened after school.

“Aunt Mito, it was hilarious! I saw the whole thing from the window, Leorio was tickling Kurapika and Kurapika was having a cow! Man, I never knew he was that ticklish.” Gon explained, Mito giggled at his nephew’s excitement. He seemed so happy lately. She felt happy for him.  
Gon had always been bullied, but right now, he seemed like a glowing ray of sunshine. 

(Next day)

Gon sat in his seat at first period writing down his notes. Gon then had happened to avert his eyes towards Killua (as always..) and Killua was staring out the window,his chin firmly placed on his hand, watching the birds fly by.

Gon sighed dreamily. Gon thought Killua was so handsome, He mentally giggled when Killua pushed a strand of his lightly colored hair out of his face. Gon absolutely adored Killua’s eyes, so vibrant and filled with darkness, it made Gon all excited inside, excited for some danger.

“Ok that’s it class, dont forget the homework.” 

Gon immediately snapped out of his trance ‘Oh no! Not again!’ Gon mentally screamed.

Gon then quickly gathered his belongings.

“Hey kid.”

Gon looked up to see who was speaking to him “Hmm? K-Killua!” Gon exclaimed almost tripping backwards. Killua chuckled.

“Wanna chat for a bit?” Killua asked pointing his thumb towards the door. Gon shyly nodded and headed outside with him.

The two boys were standing behind a wall where most students did not go through. Killua cleared his throat before he spoke. “Sorry about yesterday….My brother didn’t mean it I swear.” Killua said looking down and scratching the back of his head.

“Oh? He didn’t? Boy, am I glad to hear that haha.” Gon nervously laughed. Killua then glared daggers at the other ‘What did I say?’ Gon thought. Killua then sighed as if it couldn’t be helped. 

Then Gon looked at a poster on the wall ‘Dance? D-Dance!’ Gon mentally slapped himself. “Oh! Um….” Gon began stuttering, Killua cocked his head to the side wondering what he wanted. Gon soon began to blush.

“K-Killua…” he said breathlessly “D-D-Da-” Gon fiddled with his tucked in shirt.

“What?”

“D-Dan…..” Gon shut his eyes tight, face colored red “DANCE!” he finally yelled out. “Homecoming d-dance….! With m-me!” Gon tried his best he really did, but confidence wasn't with him at the moment. Killua looked like the most confused person in the world.

“Uh….HUH?!” Killua’s eyes widen at the nerdy boy. Killua looked at Gon up and down.

Silence.

“....” 

“S-So….-” Gon tried to break the quietness.

“No.”

“......W-What?” Gon asked. Killua’s face seemed dark and unforgiving.

“Why, Why the HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO WITH ANOTHER BOY?!” Killua yelled failed his arms earning some stares from other students.

“....” Gon said nothing, he only looked at ground. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Killua said pushing the boy farther away from him.

Gon at this point was on the verge of tears. Killua then went on after pacing the small area that they were in. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND…..” Killua trailed off ”BUT, BUT NOW I SEE YOU JUST WANT TO FUCK MY ASS OR THE THE OTHER WAY AROUND OR WHATEVER!” Killua yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gon felt his eyes become watery. A tear fell from his eye.

Killua then placed a hand on his forehead. “You know what, just l-leave me alone…” and with that Killua ran off somewhere.


	8. Realization

Gon wiped his tears, in the bathroom he looked in the mirror, Killua’s words echoed in his mind.

‘What am I? Who am I?’

Gon touched his swollen and red face. He traced the the trail of his tears that ended at his chin. ‘Am I….’ He began in his head ‘Am I a homosexual? Or is there just something wrong with me?’ Gon whispered in his head.

Gon then looked down at his hands ‘I never meant to hurt or even scare Killua….but I…’

Is this love? 

Gon couldn’t comprehend what was going on in his mind so he patted his face. ‘N-No! I can’t be in love….not with another male….’

‘Bottom line, I gotta get outta here before someone finds me.’

(Later on after school)

“It’s ok Gon…” Kurapika said patting Gon’s back in an attempt for gon to try and finish his meal. “He probably isn’t for you anyway.” Kurapika stated.

‘Isn’t for me?’

Gon buried his head on his arms and silently weeped. 

“That dumb kid! it's ok Gon you'll find someone else!” Leorio said. Gon looked up at leorio with tear stained cheeks, he only chuckled half heartedly.

Gon then looked around, couples everywhere. It only made him bitter and envious at the amount of couples doing couple things.

Gon sighed. “I’m gonna go on home, thanks for your help you two.” Gon got up from his seat and headed out the door.

(somewhere else)

“Kil, please stop slamming the do-”  
*SLAM*

“...” Illumi sighed. ‘Why is he like this?’ Illumi then got up to follow the moody teenager.

Killua sat on his bed lighting yet another cigarette. He flicked the lighter for it to ignite fire, but nothing. At this point, he was starting to get frustrated and annoyed. 

“Damn lighter…” he said to himself in an annoyed huff. Then his door had opened immediately. “Kil.” said a familiar voice. Killua quickly hid the cigarette and lighter behind his back. “Hi Illu….” he said.

Illumi walked closer “What are you doing?” Killua swallowed nervously. “Nothing! Get out Illumi!”

“Kil, are you smoking again?”

“No, fuck off Illumi!” 

“Watch your tone.”

“Fuck.You.” giving Illumi the middle finger for good measure.

“Very well, I’ll be telling father about this, unless if you tell me what’s going on with you.”

Killua sighed he then placed the cigarettes and lighter on the bed and told Illumi he can sit. Illumi walked towards the bed and reached out to put an arm around Killua, of course he swatted it away.

“What’s wrong Kil?”

‘Ugh….don’t touch me….’ Killua thought. “The reason why I’m pissed is because I might have feelings for another boy.”

“A boy?”

“Yes Illu….”

Illumi thought for a moment “Hmm, I definitely have to to father about this-”

“NO, don’t!” Killua yelled waving his arms in the air “Damn you Illumi! I’d knew you’d do something like this!” Killua yelled. Killua knew if his father knew, he’d probably be sent to a hospital or on the street. Killua had to do something to stop this.

“Illumi please don’t do that! I swear there's nothing wrong with me!” Killua begged. Illumi looked down at his brother. “Hmm? Yes Kil, I know, I just want to share this joyous occasion with the rest of the family.” Illumi explained.

What?

“S-So you’re not mad? Or something?”

“No Kil, I love my precious brother no matter what.” Illumi then scooted closer to him, of course Killua scooted away in response.

KIllua then placed his chin on his hand “So what do I do? I basically told him to go fuck himself when he asked me to the homecoming dance.” Illumi looked at Killua with dark eyes. 

“Apologize.”

“What-”

“Apologize.”

Killua swallowed in nervousness, could he really bring himself to apologize? The bad boy himself? KIllua sighed.

“F-Fine,” Killua said “This is going to be so embarrassing….” he mumbled.


	9. Apology

Gon walked into the school the next morning in a slump. He wasn’t his usual optimistic self, he was devastated.

Gon sat down at his chair, putting his head on his arms.

“You’re late Zoldyck.” says the teacher.

Killua didn't respond back this time. instead, he simply took his seat and stared out the window.

The teacher sighed and began his lesson.

(after class is over)

Gon packed his stuff into his bag, sighing sadly.

“Gon.”

Gon’s heart skipped a beat.

“Gon…”

Gon gives no answer. he is shaking and sweat is evident on his head.

“Gon!”

The person then grabs Gon’s shoulder to get attention.

‘No it can't be.’

“K-K-Kil-” Killua cocked his head to the side. “Hello? Anyone home?” Killua said knocking on Gon head.

“W-Why are you talking to me?” asked Gon. Killua sighed.

“I came to say sorry.” 

Sorry?

 

Killua sighed and continued “I’m sorry about what I said, it was awful of me to say such things.” Killua scratched the back of his head 

Gon stared at the boy for some time, he then began to chuckle a little bit. “Huh? What’s with ya kid? I’m trying to apologize and you’re laughing at me?”

“No, no, I’m just taken aback is all.” Gon said through a chuckle. Killua looked confused, what’s with this kid? “Taken aback?” Killua repeated.

Gon nodded his head cutely, Killua blushed a bit at this and looked away from the boy. “H-Hey don’t give me that look….”

(Later on)

Gon walked happily into the lunchroom. He paid for his lunch and sat at the table where Kurapika and Leorio were sitting.

“What are you all happy about?” asked Leorio. Gon smiled up at the taller student.

“Killua’s taking me to the dance!”

Kurapika and Leorio both look at Gon as if he has two heads.

Huh?

“Haha yea! Turns out Killua apologized to me and it’s all ok now!” Gon happily cheered.

All ok now?

“Gon, are you sure he isn’t playing you? He could be lying and then end up doing something terrible to you.” Kurapika asked. Gon smiled brightly at his older friend.

“Yes Kurapika! I’m perfectly sure that he isn’t going to do anything to me!” And with that, Gon took a huge chomp out of his turkey sandwich.


	10. Change of Plans

After school, Killua went straight home. But, something was different about the young boy. He seemed cold and deadly.

Yet, a hint of anxiousness.

“Kil.”

Killua looked up at the cold unforgiving expression of his brother Illumi. Killua dropped his school bag and stared at his brother with the same lifeless aura that Illumi gives off.

“You know the plan don’t you Kil.”

Killua nodds.

Illumi places a cold palm on his little brother’s head and lightly rubs it. 

“Good Kil.”

Suddenly, Illumi inched forward to his brother, “You have no relationship with this boy, your only purpose is to cause unhappiness and death.”

(flashback)

“F-Fine,” Killua said “This is going to be so embarrassing….” he mumbled.

Illumi turned to head for the door, until he asked something in a cold dark tone.

“Kil…”

“Yes?”

“After you take him to this event, kill him.”

Kill

“W-What?! I can’t-”

“Kill him thats an order.” Illumi responds coldly

“Why!?”

“You don’t need a relationship with this boy, romantic or not. You’re a killer, if you develop feelings for this boy it has to be snuffed out.”

“But Illu-”

“I’m only telling you this for your own good.” Illumi replied harshly. It was like the life in Killua’s eyes had disappeared.

Could he go through with such a thing?

Kill, the only person who likes Killua? Who saw him him as nothing but a normal person, despite all of the rumors.

The only one who fell in love with Killua?

The only one to show him love?

Killua backed away from Illumi and back onto his bed, ‘Gon?’ he thought anxiously to himself.

“Kil, one more thing.” Illumi spoke up.

Killua tiredly turned his head to his older brother.

“If you don't kill him, I will check you into an asylum.” Killua’s heart dropped, ‘an asylum? For what? For how Gon feels for me? For how I feel for him?’

What's wrong with this world?

“ILLUMI!”

“I don’t want to hear anymore about this, you’re sick Killua. I love you and I want to see you healthy.” and with that Illumi had left his brother’s room.


	11. Excited

Gon skipped merrily down the street, he was really excited about the dance tomorrow night. But this afternoon, Gon and his friends Kurapika and Leorio were helping him shop for a outfit to wear.

“Hey guys this store looks swell!” Gon called out to his friends.

The three then head inside and they're greeted with a man with reddish magenta hair and a star and a teardrop on either side of his cheeks.

“Hello.~ Welcome to the Magicians tux and tie shop! How may I be of service?~” The man asked.

Gon awed at the man’s appearance, “You look funny mister.” Gon said casually. 

“Oh? Do I? well aren't you just the cutest thing.~” The man said to Gon, Gon cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

The man then pushed Gon into a dressing room to get fitted. “Come this way fruit.”

A few minutes later, Gon stepped out of the fitting room wearing a deep red tux with a black bow tie. “How do I look.” he asked his friends.

Kurapika and Leorio’s jaws dropped. A poinDexter can look this good?

“Lookin’ good Gon!” Leorio howled. Gon covered his face in a blush.

“Oh no! I’m not good looking!” Gon protested. The strange man put his hands on Gon’s shoulders “You look good enough to eat.~” he said seductively in Gon’s ear. Gon quickly jumped from the man to his friends.

“How much is the suit?” Kurapika asked. 

(15 minutes later)

“Thank you mister!” Gon waved back at the man. And of course, the man waved back. Gon then looked up at the two teenagers. “Gee, I can’t for the dance!” Gon said as he held the box that contained the suit inside.


	12. Protection

“Aunt Mito! Stop messing up my hair!” 

“Why? You look so cute!” 

It was saturday night, and it was the night of the homecoming dance. Gon’s aunt Mito was busy helping him get ready for the dance. Gon kept squirming, for his aunt to stop messing with his hair as he feared he was going to be late.

*DING DONG*

“Aunt Mito, that’s them! I have to get going!” Gon then shook away from his aunt’s grasp and headed for the door.

“Gon wait!”

“Aunt Mito? What is it? I’m running late!” Gon was soon pulled into his aunt’s arms. “Be safe Gon….and have fun.” Gon was a little surprised at his aunt’s words but soon hugged her back.

“Don’t worry I will.” Gon responded. And after that, he headed out the door.

Gon hopped in the backseat of Leorio’s car. Kurapika, sitting in the front looked to the backseat, “Gon.” Kurapika said sternly. Gon looked up at Kurapika.

“Y-Yes Kurapika?” Gon asked feeling uneasy. Kurapika then pulled something out of his suit pocket, “Take this.” he said as he reached out to Gon to take it.

“What is it?” Gon asked. He had never seen something like it before. “It’s a Walkie-Talkie.” Kurapika answered.

“What’s a Walkie-Talkie?” Gon asked, staring at the device. “Leorio and I don’t trust Killua, so this will help us keep an eye on you so to speak.” Kurapika explained.

Gon sighed, “Kurapika, I’ll be fine…. I bet all those rumors about Killua are just rumors and not true.” Gon explained.

“It doesn’t matter Gon,” Leorio spoke. “He would probably do something to you, and you’re our friend now.”

Gon looked down at the device, would Killua try to pull something on him? Kidnap him? Beat him up? Rape him? Kill him?

Gon started to feel wary and uneasy. Was this a mistake? Could Gon really trust this boy?

Gon then shook his head ‘No! He wouldn’t do something to me! He’s a good person! Right?’

(At the school)

The gym was filled with teenagers dancing and conversating. There was a live band on the stage, food and some punks spiking the punch with alcohol. Gon looked around, he had never been to a school dance before.

Gon’s eyes wandered until he spotted Killua in the corner with his hands in his pockets. Kurapika saw Gon and then put his hand on the freshman’s shoulder. 

“Remember what we said. And leave it on.” Kurapika whispered. Gon nodded confidently. And headed off in Killua’s direction.

Gon sweated a bit as he walked towards Killua, and he soon felt his face become hot, ‘Killua’s in a tux!?’ he mentally screamed. ‘He look’s so handsome….’ 

“What’s shaking, poindexter?” Killua asked. Gon was too busy drooling over Killua’s outfit that he didn't realize he was right in front of him.

“Huh?! Oh! H-Hi Killua.” Gon stuttered. Killua chuckled at Gon, and leaned off the wall he was leaning on. “You’re too cute, ya know?” Killua said. Gon gulped and scratched the back of his head.

Then there was an unexpected silence between the two.

“Gon.” Killua spoke up. Gon looked up.

“Let’s beat this crowd and head to the parking lot.” Killua said flatly.

Gon’s heart dropped ‘Oh no….’

“Y-Yea ok!” Gon said.

Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio couldn't really enjoy themselves as they were watching Gon and Killua. Kurapika noticed Killua and Gon heading out the gym and into the parking lot it seems.

“Leorio let’s go they’re heading outside.” Kurapika said. They then proceeded to follow them.

(Outside)

Gon and Killua walked for a couple of minutes, they then arrived at a black car. It looked like one of those cars you would see in a horror movie. Gon began to sweat.

Killua got in the driver’s side. “Get in.” Killua said flatly. Gon hesitated but, soon did as he was told.

Silence.

“Hey Killua?” Gon said. Killua had a dark and dangerous look in his eyes. Gon sweated a bit more now as he examined the expression on the boy’s face. “Uh….Isn’t the night so pretty?” Gon asked in a sweet and innocent tone. Killua then snapped out of his murderous like look and looked up at Gon.

“Y-Yea….It is…” Killua said feeling a bit uneasy. Gon looked so cute, staring at the stars outside the windows. Killua’s heart rate started to race. 

‘I don’t want to kill you….’

Killua mentally said. Killua felt himself falling for the boy, and wanted nothing more than for him to be in his arms. 

But then Killua felt a dangerous chill up his spine. ‘No….’ He mentally hissed. Killua’s instincts were coming back to him. He wanted blood, he wanted to kill.

Killua reached into his pocket, while Gon was distracted. It glistened from the moon shining down on them, he pulled out an army knife, but only half way.

Killua’s eyes were half closed and a shadow hovering over his face. ‘I….I have to kill….’ Killua mentally commanded.

Killua creeped up behind Gon, smile plastered on Gon’s face as he looked up at the stars, not knowing he was about to meet his demise-

“Gon!” Killua soon snapped out of it again, quickly realizing what he was about to do and quickly hid the knife in his suit pocket.

Killua heard someone calling for Gon.

A blonde boy and a tall boy with glasses came up to the car. “Kurapika! Leorio! Hi!” Gon yelled from the inside of the car.

Kurapika smiled sweetly at Gon, “I have something to give you.” Kurapika mouthed so Killua wouldn't hear.

KIllua reluctantly unlocked the car doors to let Gon out, because of Gon’s request.

Kurapika and Leorio then grabbed Gon and handed him a knife.

“What’s this for?” Gon asked.

“Your protection.” Kurapika said sternly. Gon looked down at the weapon ‘I don’t want to hurt Killua…’

Kurapika and Leorio then walked away. “Ok have fun you two!” Leorio called out.

Gon stood there idling the knife in his hands. ‘No….It’s ok Gon…..He wouldn’t hurt you….’

“Gon!” Killua called out. Gon’s heart did backflips.

“Yes Killua?”

Killua placed his hands on his hips, “If ya like stars, then I know this swell place behind the school.” Killua explained “Wanna join me?”

Gon looked up Killua. “Yea.” Gon responded.


	13. Murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER (i have bad writers block)

Gon and Killua were walking to the back of the school. Gon examined every inch of Killua’s body movement, nothing weird though.

 

Killua looked perfectly normal to Gon.Gon kept his hand in his pocket for extra protection, just in case. Gon could never be too careful.

 

When they had finally arrived Killua pointed up to the sky. “See? isn't it pretty?” Killua said. Gon gasped, there were so many stars. Gon smiled wide.

 

Then that same gloom of darkness overtook Killua. He reached farther into his pocket and pulled out the same knife. Killua inched closer, slow with every step.

 

Luckily Gon saw from the corner of his eye that Killua was coming up behind him.

 

Gon quickly faced the boy, “Killua!” Gon gasped. Killua said nothing, instead he just kept walking closer and closer to the boy.

 

Gon quickly brought out the knife and hesitantly swung it at him. Killua quickly swatted it out of his hand with ease. Gon began to tremble.

 

Gon was now on the ground and shook in fear. Killua towered over the boy. It was so easy for Killua to just aim the knife to Gon’s neck and then it would be all over.

 

Killua stared emotionlessly at Gon. Like a wolf staring down a poor defenseless rabbit, ready to kill.

 

Eerie quietness over took the two.

 

Killua did nothing, he only stood over Gon. Gon stared deeply into Killua’s eyes.

 

Gon then noticed something. Killua’s eyes seemed lighter giving more life into them.

 

“K-Killua?”

 

Killua then backed away, soon after, dropping the large knife and falling to the ground beneath him.

 

“G-Gon…. I…” Killua stuttered. Gon stood up and walked towards the boy.

 

“I’m sorry Gon…..” Killua mummered.

 

“It's alright Killua…” Gon said.

 

Killua looked up from his palms and looked up at Gon with tears in his eyes. 

 

Gon continued, “I knew you wouldn’t kill me deep down.” Killua seemed confused. “But, you tried to defend yourself.” Killua stated.

 

Gon looked down at the knife, “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you were serious on actually killing me, but mostly I used it because, Kurapika and Leorio told me to.” Gon said. Gon then looked back up at Killua, “I didn’t want to hurt you Killua....”

 

Killua then wiped the tears from his face “I didn’t want to hurt you either, Gon…”

 

“It’s just that,” Killua continued, “My brother told me to-”

 

“I don’t care about your stupid brother, I care about you.”

 

Killua’s eyes shined through his tears.

 

“If I didn't do it, my brother would put me in a crazy house, or worse kill you.” Killua explained.

 

Gon felt himself sweat as he heard about Killua’s brother Illumi. What was with this guy? Why did his brother want to kill him? Gon did nothing wrong, right?

 

Gon then sat down next to Killua. Killua still wiping his face, facing away from a concerned Gon.

 

“Gon!” a worried voice echoed through the parking lot.

 

Killua immediately jumped up from his spot and frantically looked for a place to hide.

 

“Killua? What’s wrong?” Gon asked.

 

“I think your friends are looking for you,” Killua said. “I have to go.”

 

Gon then quickly grabs Killua’s arm and gives Killua a stern look. “You stay right here Killua.”

 

Killua wanted to fight back, but then again, part of him wanted to stay with Gon. He didn’t know what to do.


End file.
